nfrealmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Understand Me
'''Understand Me '''is the first track off of NF's first record under his new stagename. Audio Lyrics It's obvious that they don't understand me It's obvious that they don't see what I see Yeah, they used to tell me I was crazy Now they listen to me like, "Whoa, baby" Yeah, this is more than a dream, this is more than a passion Don't ignore what you see—this is more than just rappin' Here's a picture of me Take a minute, now let's go backwards To a time and a place when people thought that this would never happen Sittin' in the back of the bus Rappin' it up: my emotion Ain't nobody really got a clue what I wanna do, and I'm like: my devotion Don't go nowhere unless I got my CD player with me Everybody lookin' at me like I'm nuts "He ain't serious is he?" Became a pain relief, called it my intervention Little way to release my tension Oh yeah, and did I mention? Too all them kids that told me, "Nate, you just so overrated" I took them haters and made them into my motivation It's obvious that they don't understand me It's obvious that they don't see what I see Yeah, they used to tell me I was crazy Now they listen to me like, "Whoa, baby" I got lost in the movement, I got lost in the beats Don't just talk to the music—music's talkin' to me Don't make it hard, see, it really ain't that complicated But people complicate it, let me clear the complication Some said the music's fly Some told me I was basic Some say shoot for the sky Some said, "You'll never make it" Don't know what's in this mind, don't know my situation Put my life in these lines, put my pain in these pages Age twelve, walkin' around with a dream that no one knows Ain't nobody else in my zone, just me and these headphones Some people crack their jokes Some people laughed at me But in the end, he turned them dreams into reality It's obvious that they don't understand me It's obvious that they don't see what I see Yeah, they used to tell me I was crazy Now they listen to me like, "Whoa, baby" It's obvious that they don't understand me It's obvious that they don't see what I see Yeah, they used to tell me I was crazy Now they listen to me like, "Whoa, baby" It's obvious that they don't understand me It's obvious that they don't see what I see Yeah, they used to tell me I was crazy Now they listen to me like, "Whoa, baby" It's obvious that they don't understand me It's obvious that they don't see what I see Yeah, they used to tell me I was crazy Now they listen to me like, "Whoa, baby" Yeah, a lot of people don't understand A lot of people don't know I been doing music since I was twelve, man It's been a dream, it's been a passion for so long And like I said, it's way more than that now It's way more than just something I wanna be This ain't about me just wantin' to be famous Me about wantin' to make money It's like, part of my life now, you know? Yeah, let's go